


Blue and Black

by Slackersunite



Series: Sweet Dreams are Made of These [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Escort Wade, M/M, Smut, escort AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackersunite/pseuds/Slackersunite
Summary: Wade is a prostitute, and Peter is very rich.





	Blue and Black

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is SMUTTT! And also BDSM.
> 
> >>this chapter is a alternative version of the my other fic Black and Blue, where Peter is the prostitute. Go check it out!

Wade stood on the side walk in his high high heels, and a skirt that was more a band of leather than anything close to clothing. It was the black leather skirt, black high stilleto heels, and black bralette that covered Wade's mottled skin as he stood against the brick wall waiting for a customer.

He hadn't thought that his skin would allow him into this profession. Being a prostitute meant being sexy, and Wade's skin was strike one, two, and three in that regard. But he had been recruited, apparently his skin was somewhere on the long list of kinks, and so he had a very select but very adamant demographic of customers. Either way it payed well.

Peter saw the man and he instantly wanted him in his bed. The outfit was kinky and delicious and the bulge on the black skirt made everything more enticing. "Hey there glitter," Peter cooed.

Wade looked at the man, glitter how original. It was because Wade had put on some glittery lotion just to add to the look, if his hair couldn't be shiny, then his skin would be. "Hiya suits," Wade rebuttled raising a hairless eyebrow to the man in the crisp blue suit. Rich men were among Wade's most popular customers. And this rich man was hott.

"Wanna take a walk sweet heart?" Peter asked as he pulled out a roll of cash from his pocket. Okay now Wade was very interested.

"Sure thing daddy, just show me the way."

Wade took the cash and stuffed it into his clutch, and he let Peter guide him to wherever they were going.

They got to a parking garage and Peter walked towards a glistening metallic red aventador. Wade's mouth watered, now this was his kind of rich.

They drove to Manhattan and Peter pulled up into a huge luxury apartment building. They stepped out Peter leaving the keys inside for the valet who knew him by name. They went inside, Wade felt extremely out of place. Did Peter not care about his reputation? Bringing a cross-dressing, scarred, male prostitute through the front door of his house? Or was that his reputation? Wade gulped, trying to make himself as small as possible as the eyes of everyone in the lobby fell on him. For a prostitute he wasn't the most confident guy, and he was used to dark alleyways and back doors, not glistening lobbies and a thousand disapproving eyes.

They moved up into a private elevator and Peter hit the button for the 80th floor, penthouse level. Wade kept quiet, he didn't want to piss off this man, the roll of benjamins would be enough for his rent for the next two months and Wade would not fuck it up.

Peter glanced at Wade his eyes roaming over Wade's muscular figure. "So, tell me now is there anything that you're not into?"

Wade looked at the rich man, "Nope, I'm into just about everything if I'm getting payed enough." Which was true, Wade had no sense of self preservation what's so ever, and it had gotten him into some sticky situations, sticky with blood kind of situations. But it didn't phase Wade, he thought he deserved punishment, he didn't know a life without it.

The doors opened into Peter's beautiful penthouse. Everything was rich front the bar filled with top shelf liquor, to the art on the walls, to the cashmere rugs.

"Hands and knees glitter," Peter said nodding towards the rug. Wade obliged, the rug was padded and the cashmere was soft. It was obviously designed exactly for this kind of thing.

Peter walked around Wade indulging in the display. "Tell me your limits, and your favorite colors."

Wade loved bdsm, and if he was being payed to be slave for a night he was more than happy to oblige, "Just don't leave any permanent marks, and don't draw blood."

"Colors?"

"Red stop, yellow slow, green go."

"Good," Peter cooed as he ran his fingers along Wade's exposed back. Making him shiver.

Peter left for a short while, leaving Wade kneeling in the middle of the living room. When he came back he was holding a pair of handcuffs and a black leather riding crop.

Peter came and sat down on the white couch in front of Wade. He hooked a finger in the front of Wade's bra and pulled him closer so he was kneeling face to face with Peter. He held up the handcuffs.

"Okay look, the lock is here. All you have to do to unlock this is to pull this part," Peter showed him exactly what to do, and when Wade nodded yes Peter walked around a cuffed Wade's hands behind his back. The cuffs were padded and they secured him well. "Take them off," Peter commanded, and Wade easily unlocked them just the way Peter had said. "Good," Peter said and he re-cuffed the prostitute.

Peter came around and sat back down on the couch, this time holding up the riding crop. It was wide and thick. "Have you done this before?"

Wade shook his head, but he had definitely done worse. Peter didn't say anything though, instead he started explaining how he wouldn't use it too hard and that it was wide so it would hurt less. Then he handed Wade the riding crop, "Go ahead, hit me, this way you know."

Wade hesitated for a long time but Peter was adamant, so he slapped the riding crop against Peter's cheek, instantly leaving a wide red mark. Peter smiled and took the toy back. He rubbed at his cheek in a circular motion and the redness disappeared, "See it doesn't mark." Then he asked Wade to hold out his hand and he hit the palm of his hand with the crop. It stung but it wasn't painful, "That's as hard as it'll be, tell me to stop if it gets to be too much," Peter said and Wade nodded.

"Use your words, do you understand everything?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Do you want to continue?"

"Yes."

"Color?"

"Green."

Peter smiled and then he got up and went to the bar. He poured two glasses of champagne and brought it over. Peter took a sip from his glass and sat down in front of Wade. He grabbed the front of the bra and pulled Wade up onto his knees consuming his mouth in a forceful kiss. Wade could taste the champagne on Peter's soft lips, and he let the man consume his mouth. Peter pulled away still holding Wade by the bra, "You get your glass, after you show me what that mouth can do," Peter whispered as he licked the cuff on Wade's ear.

Then he leaned back onto the couch and unbottoned his pants, freeing his half hard cock.

He took the riding crop and placed it under Wade's chin making him look up, "You wanna be daddy's little cock slut?"

Wade nodded, "Yes sir." Peter smiled salaciously, hitting Wade's cheek. He then reached over and grabbed Wade's head pulling him down so he was flush against Peter's cock. Wade didn't move his lips against the thick member. The riding crop came down on his ass and Wade bucked at the feeling, it wasn't unpleasant. He kissed the cock he pressed to and he opened his mouth kissing and licking the foreskin. Peter let go of his head and he came up and repositioned himself so he could lick at Peter's tip. He kissed and licked the head, until the member was fully hard. The riding crop came down again this time hitting the inside of his thigh sending spikes of pleasure to his cock, which strained against the tight leather of his skirt.

Peter grabbed his cock and positioned it on Wade's closed mouth. He opened it and tentatively took Peter's hard cock into his mouth. Peter grabbed the back of Wade's head again and pushed him down deeper, all the way until he was at the base the cock slipping slightly into his throat. Peter held him there for awhile and then let go allowing Wade to come up and breathe, the crop came down on his ass again, his cock hardening at the feeling. Then Peter was pushing Wade's head back down onto his dick, and he let go letting Wade handle the blow job. He bobbed up and down on Peter's cock sucking and swallowing. The riding crop came down alternatively on his ass with every cheek hollowing motion and it had Wade moaning around Peter's dick.

After a few more sucks Peter stopped Wade, and got up. "Get your head on the ground, I'm going to fuck you." Wade put his forehead to ground, but Peter came and pushed him down by the neck so the cashmere rug smoothed across his cheek. Then Peter pushed Wade's legs apart so that his ass was in the air, his arms tied behind his back, a wrapped package on display.

Wade heard Peter's quiet footsteps leave and then he came back and he stood so Wade could see him put on the condom and he showed the black bottle of seemingly very expensive lube.

Peter came around and kneeled behind Wade, he rolled the tight skirt up so Wade's ass was layer bare. Peter took the riding crop and placed it on Wade's lips, the prostitute opened his mouth and licked at the leather wetting the toy. Peter took it and then slapped it against Wade's ass. The wet sound reverberating through the penthouse. Wade burried his face into the rug when the riding crop hit him again. "Color?" Peter asked, sounding slightly worried, but Wade's reply was green and so he continued.

Peter poured the lube directly onto Wade, and inserted an index finger. Peter quickly added more fingers until he had three in and was scissoring in and out. Wade moaned as Peter curled his fingers and grazed Wade's prostate. 

Peter pulled out his fingers and lined up his cock with Wade's hole. He smacked Wade's ass hard as he pushed in, stretching him on his cock. Wade moaned and buried himself into the rug. "That's right baby girl, tell me how much you like being split open on my cock." Peter smacked Wade again, and then he started moving, pounding into Wade hard. The tension built up, frustration boiling over in Wade as his ignored cock bobbed back and forth as Peter fucked him. Tears came to his eyes as he was fucked, Peter's large dick pounding against his prostrate and the feeling and the arousing humiliation of getting spanked. 

Peter leaned over and teased Wade's nipples through the fabric of his bra, which only made Wade moan and scream with stimulation and heat. Peter's hands moved down his body from his chest, over his abs to his cock. Peter grabbed his cock, and Wade sucked in a breath through his teeth at the sensation on his swollen cock. Peter pumped Wade as he pumped into him. "So wet for daddy sweet-heart, such a good girl." 

The words and the position and everything about the situation had Wade completely aroused. Most customers weren't like this, they wanted Wade to work, but Peter was doing all the heavy lifting tonight and Wade was in love. "Mhh, yes daddy pleasee." 

Peter rolled his hips and pumped Wade, "Come on baby girl, come for me," Peter said as he licked a hot stripe up Wade's back. And once Peter hit Wade's prostate again he came hard, shooting cum all over the cashmere carpet. Peter came too with the feeling of Wade's ass clenching around him. Once Peter let go of Wade he collapsed to the floor, reveling in the after glow and the feeling of the soft rug.

Peter came around and uncuffed Wade, rubbing soothing circles into his wrists, and massaging his shoulders and neck. Then he came over with hot towel soaked in 3711 cologne and he rubbed Wade down, who was too blissed out to be confused at the special treatment. 

When he was done cleaning Wade up, Peter helped him to the couch and fed him some Evian water. 

Then he handed Wade the glass of champagne he had poured before and another wad of cash, "Thanks for the night," Peter said and he placed a chaste kiss on Wade's cheek and left the living room. "Help yourself to whatever, bathroom's down the hall, and let yourself out when you're done." 

Wade sat there for a moment stunned, he hoped to whoever was listening that Peter hired him again.

~

Wade woke up,"Oh! MY GOD! BABY BOYY!!" 

Peter woke up switching on the light, "Wh- what happened? Are you okay?!"

"Am I okay?!! I'M GREAT! THAT WAS SO FUCKING GOOD OMG!!" 

Peter rubbed his groggy eyes, "What did you get to Wonder Woman or something?" 

Wade kissed Peter bringing him to a huge bear hug, "So much better than Wonder Woman baby boy, you were a dom and I was a prostitute and it was amazing!" 

Peter laughed shaking his head, "Like a bug tough brawny bearded dom?"

Wade shook his head, "Nuh-uh. You were a rich guy with a sweet car and a penthouse and you were all smooth moves and sooo fucking hot daddyy yeass!" 

Peter burst out laughing at that, "Oh godd. A daddy kink. Jeez Wade." Wade nodded kissing Peter's cheek, "Yup, and I was wearing a killer outfit and we should totally re-enact it." 

Peter smiled and kissed Wade softly, "Was it heels and a skirt, because then we're totally reenacting it." Wade nodded, and Peter tackled him to the bed, "oh fuck yeah!" 

They layed in bed laughing. "We should do it now," Wade said. 

"Nope," Peter clipped, "Go to sleep." 

Wade whined and Peter put a hand over his mouth, "I'm the dom, and I'm telling you to go to sleep. Don't cross me." 

Wade smiled, "Yes sir," and he shut his eyes. Peter placed a kiss on his cheek, and draped an arm across his wide chest. They both fell asleep that way, with Wade's quiet snoring in the background.

~

"Petey?"

"Yes Wade?"

"Is- is it bad that I dreamt that?"

"What? No."

"But I really liked it."

"Everyone has their kinks sweety. If it doesn't hurt anyone then there's nothing wrong with it." 

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

"Oh you are, but you're my kind of crazy. And you're the greatest person I've ever met."

"Thanks baby boy."

"Love you and your kinks Wade."

"Love you too baby boy."


End file.
